


Subtlety

by Salomonderiel



Series: All Just A Bunch Of Matter [1]
Category: Almost Human
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salomonderiel/pseuds/Salomonderiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the scene after John shot the MX and gets dragged in front of Maldonado in 'You Are Here' and where I thought that could go, and also on how John turned from the obvious option of having Dorian house with him.</p><p>*</p><p>“Why’s he different?” Paul repeated. “He’s special, right? He shares circuits with sex bots, no wonder you’re so-”<br/>The next second Paul was pressed the wall, John’s hands entangled in his collar and holding the other cop up so he was left standing on his toes. In John’s chest, his heart was beating double-time, breath coming out in short bursts, hot air grazing against Paul’s face, “I’m warning you,” John hissed, watching as Paul tried to squirm away, “You better watch your tongue."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtlety

**Author's Note:**

> I got curious on wondering what society's view of human/andriod relationships would be, especially in a working environment like the police. Somehow, seeing how the androids are still treated as expensive and dispoable tech, I didn't think it'd be an all that optimistic view.
> 
> I'm afraid there might be one or two britishisms, but I tried to avoid them. Originally posted on tumblr, but I don't have many followers there, and prefer putting stuff on here anyway!

This time, the evidence against him was on the desk.

Well... bits of it.

“I am getting seriously _sick_ of this shit!” Paul was yelling, gesticulating furiously at the tangle of circuitry and blue goo stuff that was all that remained of his latest MX’s head. “Firing his gun! Middle of the fucking street! No provocation, _none_ , he said – what did he say, he said-”

“It was speaking too loudly and with no attention to personal space,” Kennex cheerfully supplied, smiling, and happily being quite cooperative. He was almost bobbing up and down on the balls of his feet. Maldonado was already glaring at him from behind her desk, arms already crossed. At Kennex’s helpful contribution, she clenched her jaw, too. Not really feeling any remorse yet, Kennex just beamed, very much aware of how infuriating he was being.

“That’s right, that’s it, _talking too loud_ ,” Paul continued, almost bubbling over with anger. “ _Talking. Too. Loud_.”

“You talk any louder and I might just shoot you, too,” Kennex muttered, the smile slipping for a second.

For a moment, Paul looked like he was going to yell at Kennex, but instead, he turned to face Maldonado with an expression of victory. “And you think he still deserves to have his badge? Is still allowed on active duty?”

Kennex rolled his eyes. “You’re not seriously trying to-”

Paul continued unimpeded, hand all but _quivering_ with unsuppressed rage. And people said _John_ had anger issues. “He’s killed, what, how many synthetics? How long until he shoots a human with just a little reason, huh? He’s a _liability!”_

Ah, and John had been doing so well up to that point. But the stupidity pouring from Paul’s mouth required a more forceful response. “Look, you can stop right there,” Kennex said, turning from his calm, controlled stance to face Paul, pointing at him, finger close to poking the man in the chest. “I’ve said it before, I’ll say it again. If the printer stops printing, you chuck it. Same for a toaster, same for a computer, same for a stupid fucking MX-”

“MXs are a little more expensive than a toaster, John-” Maldonado said as she pinched the bridge of her nose, speaking for the first time. Kennex was surprised she even bothered, really, as Paul cut her off before she’d even finished her sentence.

“My fucking MX, Kennex, if there’s something wrong with it, _I_ deal with it, you, _you_ do not have the authority or the _right_ to-”

“Stop pretending you give a shit about the damn MXs, you still call them ‘synthetics’, which is a derogative term, by the way,” Kennex interrupted wearily, holding up a hand to shut him up. “You don’t give a shit what happens to your partner, for you it’s just a pride thing, you just don’t like the idea that someone is more respected than you because you’re a kid who’s barely earned his stripes-”

As John spoke, Paul had frozen, breathing heavily, slowly flushing red, so much so that John had actually started a count-down to the man having an aneurism. Paul started to clench and unclench his fists, and John just laughed at him.

“Oh my God, you’re such a small, petty man, you know it really amazes me that you managed to become a Detective sometimes-”

It was at this point that Paul snapped, and reached for his gun.

The shock shot through John like a bullet, but Paul didn’t pull his gun out. Hand still resting on it, barely able to speak through rage, he turned towards the door. “If they’re just fucking bots, if they’re just kettles, why don’t I go put a bullet through your partner’s face, huh, _John_ , why don’t I turn Dorian’s head into a bundle of circuits like that pile of shit on the table-”

John acted without thought. Paul had barely made it step towards the door – towards where Dorian was visible, sat as a desk, chatting with Valerie, waiting for John – before John had an arm around his neck, the other punching his kidney, before throwing him at wall. Paul hit the glass with a heavy thud, hand scrabbling at the sheer material as he struggled to stay on his feet.

“Here’s a hint,” John said, slowly, clearly, breathing heavily. “Don’t.”

Paul was panting as he leant back against the wall, and wincing with each breath he took. But he was smiling, almost laughing. “And what makes your _synthetic_ any different from the rest, Kennex? Your DRN shouldn’t even be here, he was decommissioned, and you’re ready to take out another _human cop_ to protect him? Why’s he so different, huh?” Paul laughed again, then smirked. With clear effort, he pushed himself from the wall and stood, face to face, with Kennex, smirking, scanning his face. It took all the control John had not to shove him back through the glass. “Why’s he different?” Paul repeated. “He’s special, right? He shares circuits with sex bots, no wonder you’re so-”

The next second Paul was pressed the wall, John’s hands entangled in his collar and holding the other cop up so he was left standing on his toes. In John’s chest, his heart was beating double-time, breath coming out in short bursts, hot air grazing against Paul’s face, “I’m warning you,” John hissed, watching as Paul tried to squirm away, “You better watch your tongue, you slimy piece of-”

“ _Enough_.”

Maldonado’s voice cut across the room, enforcing a truce between the two men. “For God’s sake, Kennex, let him go.”

It took a moment, but Kennex did as ordered. Paul barely looked for Maldonado’s nod of permission before fleeing the room – and walking straight past Dorian without giving him a second look.

“Sit down, Kennex.”

John hadn’t moved after setting Paul down. He was staring at the floor, hands held tight to his side.

Maldonado wouldn’t be ignored. “Fuck’s sake, John, sit the fuck down!”

Slowly, John unwound. He uncurled his fists, lifted his head, and carefully took the few steps to the seats in front of Maldonado’s desk. She remained standing behind it, arms crossed and staring down at him. Uncaring, John met her gaze with a completely blank one of his own.

“You kill any more MXs and their cost is coming out your paycheque,” she said eventually, walking round to her own chair. “Perhaps then you might appreciate how much a nuisance it is.”

“It had been a long day-”

“I don’t give a shit, I really don’t, I have bigger things to care about than your anger issues,” Maldonado said, dismissing him without even raising her head from where she was shuffling through paperwork. John suddenly started to feel like a school kid again. As if reflex, he sunk further into his chair.

Maldonado paused, then shook her head. “Actually, no, I do have a problem with your anger issues.” She looked up at him, lips pursed, and frowning with concern. “You need to stop assaulting my officers and shooting my MX every time you so much _think_ that they’re insulting Dorian.”

“Who said I shot it because it insulted Dorian, I shot it because-”

“Don’t bullshit me, you stupid man,” Maldonado cut in, frowning at him with more surprise than anger. “You seriously think you’re fooling me?” As John just presented his poker face, she shook her head. “Alright. Alright. You won’t listen to me? Listen to _him_ , John,” she said, waving a hand out, the direction Paul had taken. “Does that not scare you? It’s just jokes for now, John, him trying to push your buttons, but what about when he realises the truth?”

John couldn’t swallow. Forcing himself to move, to react, he blinked, and tried to protest. “I don’t know what-”

“Stop the fucking act,” she muttered, holding up a hand to shut him up. “You’re not as subtle as you think you are. Not to me. I’ve known you too long.”

Involuntarily, John looked out of the office, through the glass walls to where his partner was standing by Valerie’s desk, talking. She said something, and Dorian’s lips twitched into that smile he did when he found something mildly amusing. Usually at John’s expense. “And?” he asked, taking his eyes from the DRN and turning back to Maldonado.

She was watching him with a mix of disbelief and pity. It hurt. “And?” she echoed, scoffing the question aside. “And what?”

“And what are you going to do about it?” John asked. He tried to sound neutral, tried not to, to _implicate_ himself, to reveal weakness, to sound threatening, anything – but there was still a cold steeliness to his tone that had Maldonado raise an eyebrow.

“Nothing,” she said. “I’m not going to do anything. Unless you keep executing my officers.”

John’s mouth fell open at that. “I haven’t shot anyone!” he yelled back. He’d been tempted, sure, especially when Paul was being particularly offensive, but-

Maldonado just looked pointedly at the wires on her desk. “I think you need to rethink your views, John,” she said. “You’re already showing blatant favouritism, and that’s fine. But that’s _it_ , John.” With a sigh, she reached up and pinched the bridge of her nose again. “There’s no protocol for this, no prior cases of this happening, we didn’t have DRNs on the force long enough – didn’t have anyone as insane as you on the force long enough, and yes, you _are_ insane. But you know what I’ll be made to do if it becomes known that-”

John couldn’t listen to how she finished the sentence. Maldonado wasn’t as bad as Paul, but she still didn’t get it. It’d be something crude, some rough description of the physical, and that... wasn’t right. To block out her words he again turned to look at Dorian through the glass, and this time Dorian caught him looking. His smile widened slightly, and blue lights flickered across his skin. “What’re you doing?” John had asked last time, last night, on the edge of the roof of John’s apartment building, takeaway in John’s lap and one of John’s hands cradled in Dorian’s.

“Saving the moment,” Dorian had said simply.

Dorian turned away, attention recaptured by whatever Valerie had said. “It’d be easier if-” John started, not knowing or caring if Maldonado had finished.

“We’ve had this conversation, and you know my answer,” Maldonado said, air of finality in her tone. Didn’t stop John pushing the point though.

“Look, it’d stop me having to sneak him back in-”

“And how much of a field day would Paul have, if he found out Dorian was _living_ with you?” Maldonado asked furiously, leaning forwards. “And how long do you think it would take for him to stop making jokes and start making accusations?”

“Maybe I don’t care!” John yelled back, fuck the consequences.

And yet, Maldonado didn’t yell back at him in return, didn’t even raise her voice. In fact, she lowered it. “Yeah, well, I do,” she muttered. “I don’t want to lose either of you, let alone both. No, he’s not staying with you. Rudy’s, yes. Not yours.” She looked at him one last time, peering at him across the desk, before sighing and picking up a piece of paperwork – having to shove the pile of circuits that had once been an android to the side to get to it. “We’re done here. Be careful.”

Recognising a dismissal when he heard it, John rose from his seat. For a second or two he hovered, before turning and leaving the office as quickly as he could. As he made his way across the floor his hands were shaking at his side, and a tightness in his chest made it hard for him to breathe. It was less than half a minute before he reached Dorian’s side, catching him and Valerie laughing at some joke he’d missed.

He slipped his hand onto Dorian’s shoulder in a way easily mistaken for friendship. The touch caused the android to look around, smile widening a touch. “John,” Dorian said happily. No one else said John’s name quite like Dorian did. “Finished being reprimanded by the headmistress? Did you accept your punishment like a good little schoolgirl?”

Determined not to blush in front of the ignorant and giggling Valerie, John scowled. “Please, I’m her prize pupil. You done, or d’you wanna stay and gossip a bit more? We’ve got stuff to do.”

The question was directed at Dorian, but John looked at Valerie as well, checking it was okay for him to steal his partner away from her. She shrugged, and wafted Dorian away.

“I believe I am done here,” Dorian said, smiling and nodding at Valerie. “As ever, was good to speak with you, Detective Stahl.”

“Pleasure was all mine,” Valerie said with a grin, nodding back.

John’s hand didn’t leave Dorian’s shoulder as he steered him through the corridors. His other one continued to shake where it hung by his synthetic leg.

“Paperwork was finished hours ago, all evidence has been documented and stored, the bad guys are safely behind bars, and though I do doubt your navigational ability – frequently, actually-”

“Shut up, I never get lost-”

“I have records which quite emphatically state otherwise – anyway, I believe that you are aware that the route you’re taking me leads us out of the building.” Dorian slowed them to a stop, just by the door to the officer’s car park. He turned to face John, frowning in concern, head slightly tilted. “John. Something’s wrong. Talk to me.”

John tried a smile. “Nothing’s wrong,” he said, trying to imply such a thought was ridiculous.

Of course, Dorian saw straight through that. “Your pulse says otherwise,” he pointed out, with a raised eyebrow.

There was no way of arguing his way around that. And, truthfully, John didn’t want to. He nodded, but instead of providing Dorian with a full explanation, he avoided eye contact and said, “I’d like you to come home with me tonight.”

He could feel Dorian watching him, just him. “All right.”

As John reached over to push open the door to the basement car park, Dorian’s fingers lightly and swiftly squeezed John’s hand. It was barely anything, the fleetest of touches before they were back in sight of the building’s CCTV cameras.

The walk to his car was quiet.

But in the dark safety of the front seats, when John sat perfectly still with the ignition off, fear stopping him moving, Dorian leant across the gearstick to press his lips to John’s cheek. Again, it was barely nothing – lips that felt just too plastic to be human, too cold to be living, too hard to be flesh, pressing against the more malleable flesh of John’s cheek, before pulling back as if they’d never been there.

John’s lips curled into a smile, and he made an aborted move to turn to look at Dorian. Instead, he reached forwards to turn the ignition.

Dorian started to laugh.

And perhaps he had it right, John thought, smile still in place as Dorian started to hum. Perhaps, one day, they might be allowed for this to be real. Perhaps not. But then, for now – what did it matter?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading - comments very much appreciated!


End file.
